you make my heart beat faster
by 1oooyears
Summary: "Besides, I come here bearing gifts, not ropes, and chloroform." - In which the Originals excercise their abilities to stalk, to plot, and to bargain - and all for one girl too. / klaroline, minor kennett.


_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**disclaimer: I own nothing.**  
_

_**note1: So, I wanted to write some originals!humor and I thought about how the siblings would probably know all about each others love lives, and how in the past thousand years it's likely they all got involved in each of them, and then I just imagined this happening, and even if it is full of crack and things that are so AU and will never happen, I just want to pretend that they could all get a happy ending, and at the end, I really tried to stress that things were going the originals way, whether it be through romance, friendship or just knowing you're awesome, because I think that after all that hate, I'd like their story to end in **_**_happiness._**

_note2: title taken from song called, _faster, _by Matt Nathanson, so yeah. good song._

_._

_._

_you make my heart beat faster_

by 1oooyears

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

"She kind of, just," he pauses, stumbling over the millions of words and not finding one to express how she makes him feel. He looks at Elijah, eyes half open, "landed on my heart, and," pause, "climbed her way in." He cringes at how ridiculous he sounds.

A hand raises, and Elijah, deep in contemplation, interrupts him, "Niklaus," he looks over at his brother, "do you love her?"

He blinks, slow and such, Elijah watching interested as for once in a thousand years, he sees his brother look confused, lost even - and at this, he smiles.

"Ah, I see," Elijah nods, "not yet," he purses his lips, before pacing. "Perhaps…" He mumbles looking into the distance, he looks back at Klaus, eyes determined, "perhaps you could use my help."

_After all, _Elijah thinks, _it is my job as Niklaus' brother to make sure he gets the girl._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Elijah looks at his two remaining siblings (other than Niklaus) and goes over the plan.

"Do the two of you understand?" He eyes them cautiously.

Sticking his hand up like a child, Kol grins ( a predatory, creepy, pedophile worthy grin) "So, Nik," Rebekah shoots him a look, at the use of her nickname for her brother, "likes the blonde girl from the doppelgängers posse." Kol nods, to himself, remembering the girl from the bar.

Pinching his nose, Elijah nods, Rebekah speaks. "Well, yes, _Kol, _that has been this entire conversation," she turns to Elijah, "are you sure we need him, I mean it's much more likely he will steal _Caroline's _affections than put in a nice word for Nik."

Scratching his head, Kol speaks, "thats actually quite possible, and besides," he gestures to his body, "I might not even have to try, I mean one look at this and all of _Niks, _chances are gone."

The siblings turn to their leader, and sighing, Elijah repeats the plan, wooden pointer now broken. (He really shouldn't have hit them with it, it was bound to break…)

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Caroline Forbes," the forementioned blonde looks up, confused, because in front of her is _Kol, original brother number three._

She glares at him, makes a reach for her purse and finds what she's looking for in an instant, "I have mace," she warns.

He puts his hand to his chest, narrowing his eyes, "you wound me," in a second his face lifts, and once more he is looking the polite charming young man he isn't. "Besides, I come here bearing gifts, not ropes, and chloroform." His hands shoot out, in them a black cardboard box.

Eyeing him warily, she lifts the lid, nothing but a piece of paper and a smaller box inside, shooting him a confused look, she continues when he nods as if to say, _go on._

She lifts the piece of paper, and reads it aloud.

_I saw this and thought of you - it's almost as bright as yourself._

_- Klaus_

Ready to give _Kol-the-original-Michaelsen _a punch in the face she turns, abandoning the note-

-only to find that he is gone.

Caroline glares at the piece of paper, _that pompous, psycho, painting, maniac._

Twitching, she reaches for the small box, pulling away the ribbon, and gasps at whats inside. She eyes the pendant warily it's reflection almost blinding her eyes in the summer sun.

_He gives surprisingly good gifts for a thousand year old pedophile, _she thinks tiredly.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Frowning from their places in the bushes, the three original siblings sigh in unison, before turning to each other, silently agreeing that they needed to step up their game.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Elizabeth Forbes watches as the delivery men continue their back and fourth, and shaking her head she makes a move to call Caroline, because, as the rather annoying tag reads, they are for her. Scowling, Elizabeth rubs the ridge of her nose, and walks towards the fridge, _perhaps she should toss them away… _She looks once more at the colourful garden that has accumulated over the course of the past hour, _they do brighten up the house, _she thinks tiredly, shaking her head she sighs, "Care, why do you have to be so cute?"

She sneezes, and sniffling, she closes the fridge door and shuffles up the stairs, surely she left the nasal spray there.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Snapping her fingers in frustration, Rebekah scowls, _what kind of family doesn't appreciate flowers?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ding-Dong._

Caroline looks up at the sound, _who would be visiting at this hour?_ Looking away from the clock, she stands, and strolls to her front door. and drops her jaw at the person behind her door.

"Caroline," he smiles, "it is good to see you."

Her eyes narrow, "Elijah," she drawls, rather suspicious, "what are you doing here?"

He taps his head in a blasé manner, an amused expression staining his face. "I am here to ask you a question."

She bites her lip, confused, _what did Elijah-scary-attractive-original-vampire want with her? _"Okay, ask."

He nods, looking pleased, "would you go out with my brother?" She looks at him eyes wide, takes a breath, shaking her head, before slamming the door in his face.

_._

_._

_._

_._

"At least she hesitated?" Kol suggests.

Rebekah, from her position beside him scoffs, "at least someone acknowledged your efforts, her mother threw the flowers in the trash! And Caroline never read the note either," she turns to Elijah, face red, "I spent quite along time on that haiku, it was beautiful and does anyone care?" She throws her hands in the air angrily. "No!"

Elijah shakes his head, he now understood his brothers frustrations, he raises his hands in surrender at an effort o calm his sister. He looks her in the eye, "family before all."

The Siblings continue to chant this before in unison taking a drink of scotch.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Rebekah smiles, slowly, _this will do._ She picks up the box of chocolates, tiptoes around the sleeping Forbes, and sneaks towards the closet, placing the box of chocolates in her underwear draw, before slithering off.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Caroline blinks, staring down the pink box before screeching her lungs out, _THAT PERVERT! _She stops, lifts the lid, eats some chocolate before punching a hole in her wall.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kol frowns watching as unsuspecting peasants continue their sad lives, before turning to his sister, he asks something thats been weighing on his mind for quite some time now. "Are you sure we can't just compel her?"

Rebekah taps her chin considerately, before scowling, "no, it seems Niklaus wants her to love him," she coughs, "_for who he is." _The italics clear in her voice.

Kol nods, thoughtfully, "I suppose that makes sense." He points at Caroline as she walks out of the grocer, "isn't that her?" Rebekah's eyes widen before quickly she ducks behind the bushes, pulling her brother down with her. From their corner the siblings watch as Caroline strolls towards her car, phone in hand. Begrudgingly, Kol listens in.

"Bonnie, do you think I don't realise that?" She stops, listening. She nods, once, twice, three times, "yeah, I guess," she sighs, gets in the car, and speaks once more, "look, I gotta go Bon, see you later, kay?"

Narrowing his eyes, Kol picks up his sister and drags her away, for he had an idea. (Rebekah points at the windshield, "I told you she wouldn't notice that.")

Caroline drops her phone, before taking the wheel, _it was going to be a long day. _She misses the note on her windscreen.

_._

_._

_._

_._

He knocks on the door, with thick dismay, he really didn't want to do this, but he was getting desperate, Elijah was going crazy, Klaus moopy and Rebekah was just being so very bitchy. So it seemed this would have to do. He knocks once more, and slowly the door opens, and on the receiving end is one Bonnie Bennett. Her eyes widen in something he sincerely hopes is fear.

"Kol?"

"Ah, Miss Bennett, just the witch I wanted to see."

_._

_._

_._

_._

Elijah slaps his hands together, grinning at the messy blackboard in front of him, he rubs them together slowly grinning, _finally, _he thinks, _a way to woo Miss Forbes, and put an end to this dilly-dallying. _Rebekah watches spooked as her oldest brother gives the creepiest smile known to human kind.

_What have we done?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Let me get this straight, you want me to set Caroline and your evil brother up?" Bonnie looks at him eyebrow raised, and Kol, still pinned to the wall, rolls his eyes. She narrows her eyes, "why would I do that?"

Kol struggles for an answer, "they'd be cute together?" He looks her up and down, "speaking of cute, you look particularly sinful today, Bon-nie."

She scoffs, before smirking. She looks him up and down, before sitting, she makes a reach for her coffee before meeting his eyes, "tell me more."

From his position against the wall, Kol struggles before speaking, "you know, given the circumstances this could be considered quite kinky Bonbon."

_._

_._

_._

_._

Elijah pushes Klaus towards the door smiling, "go on Niklaus, Rebekah and I will join you at the Mystic Grill." Klaus frowns, but nods, and leaves. Elijah smirks, rubs his hands together, and turns to Rebekah, "don't you love it when everything goes to plan, sister dear?"

_._

_._

_._

_._

Bonnie nods, listening to the half assed ploys of the originals to create _Klaroline, _as Rebekah had named it. When Kol stops, she too stops, before speaking, "I had no idea Klaus had even met Caroline."

_._

_._

_._

_._

Elijah sits on a building, piano in hand, he watches as Klaus strolls up to Caroline, _a little closer. _Behind him, Rebekah looks confusedly at the plan, she mumbles it aloud.

"Step one: Steal Piano and position atop building.

Step two: Trick Klaus into going to the Mystic grill - he will pass the building.

Step three: Trick Caroline into walking in that area, (if you do your math correctly, and lets face it, Elijah, you handsome devil, you will, everything will go to plan) maybe through a note?

Step four: Drop piano almost on top of Caroline while Niklaus is within range, he will save her and that will be the end of it."

She looks up, watching as Elijah drops the piano.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Caroline looks at the street with something akin to awe, _it's strange, _she thinks, _how this town can look so beautiful, but be so deadly at the same time. _She looks in her reflection distractedly, _kinda like me… _

Klaus' eyes darken at the sight of Caroline, and her tight jeans and bright shirts and how she seems to be so happy and so sad at the same time. He thinks that she looks divine, even if she is maybe a little broken, and he'd like to think that no matter what, whether she be surrounded by bodies or flowers, Caroline Forbes will always be ravishing.

And then, almost comically a piano, ebony mosaic shining in the sunlight, seemingly falls from the sky. Right over _her, _almost squishing, _his Caroline. _He thinks he sees her eyes close, almost as if she's expecting death, but even though he watches as she readies to speed away, he can't seem to _stop moving. _In a second he jumps, without reason, thought, or _anything, _he moves, and tackling her, he rolls her away in a tight embrace. He watches as passers by, stop and stare at the mann who jumped at and saved the life of one Caroline Forbes.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Elijah smirks, _I'm amazing._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Caroline is kinda in shock right now, meaning she can't seem to shove away the guy that probably just saved her life and her secret, she looks at the splinters on the floor, _that would've most definitely have killed her. _She thinks about their position, him spooning her and her semi curled into him, and frowns because this so highly suggestive, and so wrong and _what would Elena say? _She blinks, and Caroline can't help but think about how he dived to save her. She closes her eyes, and then for once goes as far as to wonder if Klaus could really be _that bad._

_I mean, how many people had Stefan killed, or Damon killed, or heck, even she has killed more than once, and these people, they were all someones Jenna, someones Elena, someones someone, all of them were guilty, and, she looks at Klaus, all of them had their chances._

Klaus too, looks at her, watching her carefully he leans in (she does too) and steals her for a kiss.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Bonnie shakes her head at the scene, and Kol, behind her, seems to smile, he winks, throwing his hands in the air, "I told you they were cute!"

She nods, looking him up and down, "speaking of cute…"

He smirks in response.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Rebekah nudges April in the side, "move over."

April looks up, smiling, "hey Rebekah."

Rebekah grins, "hey, hows your day been?"

"It's been good, you?"

Rebekah stretches, "my day has been…" Rebekah twitches at the mention of the past couple of hours, "interesting."

April nods, "cool," she looks over to the door, "wanna catch a movie?"

"Yeah," she beams, she looks at her wrist, "I think we can make the new chick flick."

April grins, smile wide, "I would like that."

They walk away arm in arm.


End file.
